


Walls

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She built walls to protect herself.





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Muros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872708) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #098 - walls.

Nerys built walls to protect herself from the outside world, and only a select few were allowed past her defenses. It was strange for Ezri, having to navigate her way back, it wasn’t like recovering all of Dax’s other friendships. She had to recover Nerys’ trust in her, and that was no easy task. Ezri had to prove she was someone else, but still the same person in most of the ways that really counted, if she wanted to recover the relationship they had. Any hope she could have of a future relationship depended on navigating past Nerys defensive walls.


End file.
